27 hours
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: After helping Tim with the cattle drive, Amy and Ty decide to make the most of their remaining time together. Set after 9x11


While rounding up the last of the cattle, Amy and Ty stuck at the back, they came up with a plan that would allow them to go and _finally_ spend some time together. Time they should have had together all weekend. Once they locked the gate, Amy threw Tim Spartan's reins, "Thanks dad." and Ty did the same with Harley's, "Thanks Tim."

"Wait, what?" Tim asked.

"Well, seeing as you are the 'trail boss' it only seems right that you make sure all the horses are untacked and put back in the trailer safely. See you later." Amy replied.

"Yeah, we are going to go now, see ya Tim." Ty laughed as he and Amy walked over to his truck, leaving Tim stood there with three horses. Ty was kind of glad that Jack had fallen off Buddy, not because he was hurt, but because it meant that he and Amy had to drive up in his truck, while Lou and Georgie drove up in Jack's truck with the old horse trailer on. He and Amy both jumped in the truck and drove back to Heartland.

"Can you believe they have just done that?" a disgruntled Tim asked Lou, who was untacking Copper.

"Yeah, I kinda can. You have been pretty hard on Ty all weekend, and they were supposed to spend some time together, seeing as Ty has been working a lot lately at the clinic." Lou laughed, leading Copper into the two horse trailer, which Phoenix was already in, "So yeah dad, we are going to get back now. Georgie has some homework to do, and I need to check on the Dude Ranch bookings for next week. You will be fine with those three horses won't you?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, leave your old man to untack all three horses and then trailer them and then drive all the way back to Heartland, where I will most likely have to unload them and put them in their stalls." Tim complained.

"Dad, that is literally _all_ you have to do, Amy did all the feeds and waters in all of the stalls this morning, so there was less needed to be done tonight. Come on dad, you're telling me, that a four time all around cowboy, can't even untack and load up a couple of horses?" Lou teased.

"I can, I would just rather not. Ugh… I guess I will see you back at Heartland then. See you," He replied.

"Bye Tim!" Georgie shouted from the car. Lou jumped in and started the truck, she put the truck into gear and they drove back to Heartland. Tim sighed and got back to untacking and loading up the horses.

* * *

"Come on, let's go give Jack his hat back and then, I can have you all to myself for the next," Ty started, but checked his watch, "… 27 hours. That is when I am back at the clinic, so we have 27 straight hours together."

"Ooo, now that sounds exciting! 27 whole hours, 27 hours of you _all_ to myself? Now that is something I am well and truly looking forward to!" Amy laughed, as they got out of the truck and walked into the house.

Jack and Lisa were sat on the couch, and Katie was watching a kids tv show. Jack turned around once the door slammed and saw that it was Amy and Ty, "What are you two doing back so soon?" he asked.

"Well, we kind of gave Tim a taste of his own medicine, just as we got the cattle in the pens, we threw him our reins and well, we just took off." Ty laughed.

Jack chuckled, "Oh I bet he is not too happy about that! But you two deserve some time together at least considering we ruined your weekend. I would have done the same… what do you have there?"

Ty pulled Jack's hat from behind his back and showed it to him, "Here ya go, it is a bit worse for ware but I am sure it will be fine!" Ty laughed, handing him his hat.

"Oh my god, where did you find it?" Jack asked.

"Well, I kind of went on a hunt for it. I know how much that hat means to you! Plus, it got me a way from Tim for 20 minutes, so win-win situation really!" he replied.

Amy laughed, "Right, come on. Let's go."

"Are you two coming over here for dinner?" Lisa asked.

Amy looked at Ty, and they both shook their heads, "No, it's ok. We will just make something up in the loft, or order take away. Not sure yet. Tell everyone we will see them tomorrow. Bye grandpa, bye Lisa."

"Yeah fair dos, have a nice night guys," Lisa replied.

* * *

Ty and Amy left the house and walked over to the loft, hand in hand. Once they got upstairs, Ty pulled her over to his birthday chair and sat her on his knee, "Ahh, no interruptions." He sighed.

"I know; I am glad we are getting to spend some time together after all. So, how was the cattle drive? You never did get to finish your story!" Amy asked.

"Well, basically, your dad was a complete and utter arse towards me near enough the whole time we were there. I was like his little skivvy, and I literally had to do everything! Jack was joining in too!" He laughed.

She laughed, "What? Really? Well, by the looks of you, you have done ok considering! Thank you for going along with them, I really do think dad appreciates it, he was this close to admitting that he was proud and thankful about you catching that foot rot."

"Yeah, you know, after that, he gave me the end of the coffee! I think that was his way of saying 'good catch'," he told her.

"What. Dad gave _you_ the end of his coffee? I think there may be something wrong with him…" Amy teased.

Ty shook his head, "Ooh I think I hear a car coming, wonder whether it's your dad,"

"Nah, it's too early to be dad, probably Lou and Georgie." Amy replied. They both sat and listened and it was in fact Lou and Georgie. They heard them talking and Georgie going running off. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Lou shouted, "Are you decent?"

Ty whispered, "Say no, say no!"

Amy laughed, "Yeah come on up!"

Ty inwardly groaned and Amy slapped him on the arm, "Hey, nice work getting away from Dad, his face was priceless!" Lou laughed.

"Just thought we we would play him at his own game," Ty said.

"Yeah we left him too, just said that all he had to do was untack a couple of horses, trailer them and then put them in their stables, which you have already sorted out. He just mumbled something, and we left!" Lou informed them.

"Wow, he really isn't going to like me after that is he? Ah well, just the thought of him having to do work, makes me feel that little bit better about not being able to spend the whole weekend with Amy," he laughed.

"It's not that bad, we still have," Amy started and picked up his watch, did the maths and said, "25 and a half hours until you are back at work."

"Wow, are you two really keeping count?" Lou asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course we are! We don't plan on leaving here until then, apart from doing morning chores, but that is it," Amy replied.

"No you won't, me and Georgie will do the morning chores. I think I owe it to you, I am _really_ sorry about last night Amy, I really am." Lou sighed.

"You really don't have to be sorry. We both said things that we shouldn't have and are you sure you'll do morning chores? You really don't have to because we can just get up and do them?" Amy replied.

"Nope, me and Georgie are doing them. It's decided. By the way, that chair looks great there, I am glad we moved it," Lou laughed, "Alright, see you guys tomorrow. Have a nice night, oh I think I hear dad, I will keep him downstairs so he doesn't come and ruin the 25 and a bit hours you have left together."

"Cheers Lou, we appreciate it! See ya tomorrow!" Ty laughed.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Amy replied.

* * *

Lou walked down the stairs and met Tim, Amy and Ty listened to their conversation, which was mostly Tim moaning about doing the work, "Still can't believe I am doing this…" Tim moaned, "I am going to go up there and give Ty a piece of my mind!"

"Erm, you will do no such thing! Considering you hijacked their weekend off together, I think they deserve the next 25 and a bit hours that they have together, without any interruptions. So just hurry up and do the horses and we will go over to the house." Lou replied, she was stood at the bottom of the loft stairs, blocking Tim's way. Tim started grumbling about it all and Lou just watched as she let him do the work for once.

* * *

"Okay, they are finally gone. So, what do you want to do?" Ty asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you want for dinner?" Amy replied.

"Hmmm… What about a Chinese? That one in Hudson near the vet clinic delivers," he suggested.

"Ooo that does sound good! Why don't you order it for two hours' time and we can maybe have a nice relaxing bath together? I mean, I bet you are so tired and your muscles are aching from being on the drive, so a bath would do you good," she said suggestively.

Ty rubbed his shoulder and stretched, "Hmmm, yeah, my back is rather sore to be honesty. Top shout wifey," he teased.

"I know I am amazing, you get ordering and I'll run the bath. I'll have my usual," she replied, giving him a kiss and getting up from his knee. She passed Ty his laptop so he could order and went into the bathroom and started running the bath.

* * *

Once Ty had ordered the food, he walked into the bathroom and started getting undressed, they both got in the bath and sighed happily. "This really was a top shout after all wasn't it?" Amy asked.

Ty put his arms around her and kissed her neck, "Yes, it most definitely was. Chinese should be here in about two hours."

"Good, because I am starving! This is really nice," she sighed. They both just lay there for a while, just taking in the feeling of finally being together after having their weekend stolen away from them. They usually did just sit in silence, just not needing to say anything to one another as they just loved being in each others company.

Ty was just thinking about how the weekend had gone, and how he was glad that Jack was ok. Something was bothering him though, the fact that Lou said she was sorry to Amy and how it sounded like they had words. "Hey, you never told me why Lou 'owes' you, did you two have a fight or something?" He asked.

Amy sighed, "Yeah… it is kind of a long story."

Ty rested his head on her shoulder and said, "It's ok, you can talk to me about it. I am always going to be here here for you."

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to hear that," She sighed putting her head back on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong? Something is on your mind isn't it? Come on, what was it that we promised each other? That we would tell each other everything?" He asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Well… when Lou went to Vancouver to get Georgie, they met Peter's girlfriend…" Amy started.

Ty gasped, "What?! Girlfriend!?"

"Yeah, and apparently it is the same woman who was supposed to be looking after the girls in summer… Anyway, we talked about that for a bit and I suggested that it was time that she moved on too. I then said something about you and how dad was finally accepting you into the family, by getting you involved in the family business. She started going on about how her and Peter fought about that at the end, because dad was always so hard on him and never made an effort. She just started spouting hurtful stuff about our relationship and how we are in the 'honeymoon phase' and we have some kind of 'perfect' relationship… I mean, I know we have had our problems but we managed to talk through them, didn't we?" she asked.

"Wow… sounds like she was rather harsh on you, I wish I had been here and we hadn't let your dad talk us into that cattle drive… Then this would have never happened. Like you know, we did learn from all them problems we had we have learnt to talk to one another about our feelings and anything that is happening in our lives. I'm not saying we are always going to agree; our marriage isn't always going to be perfect. However, we know that when we do talk things through, we are much better. That is what will make this marriage work, we are much stronger than Lou and Peter ever were. They have _never_ been good at communication; just look at all the problems they have had these past 7 years. I promise you now, that we will be fine, as long as we always talk about what is going on, what is bothering us etc. What was it I promised to you the night Georgie came back?" Ty asked.

"That you will always be there for me?" she replied.

Ty kissed her head again, "Yes, of course I will be. I love you so much it is un real. We are going to be ok. I promise."

"I love you too. I know I shouldn't listen to Lou, but she does scare me with all the talk about her marriage failing and everything. Although, I do know, that we will be fine. Because we know to do the complete opposite of what Lou and Peter did," Amy laughed.

"Yes, we can learn from all their mistakes. Anyway, we are doing good aren't we? Unless you have any complaints?" Ty asked, half jokingly.

"Nope, no complaints, other than that I am starving!" She laughed.

Ty shook his head and laughed, "Right, we best be getting out seeing as the Chinese will be here soon."

"Ugh… okay. I was comfy then, we need to do this more often." Amy replied, getting out of the bath and dried off, she put on Ty's shirt and went and got a drink from the fridge. Ty jumped out and quickly dried off, he threw on a pair of shorts and walked over to Amy and wrapped his arms around her, "We really do need to do that more often…" he started, but he heard a car door slamming, "Right, that must be our takeaway, im going to go and get it before it gets diverted to the house!" he laughed, shoving his feet in his trainers and running down the stairs. Amy laughed and walked to the front French doors, to see a half naked Ty running over the drive, trying to catch the delivery guys' attention. She laughed, and went over to the kitchen to sort out the plates and drinks for the two of them.

* * *

Ty ran over to the man and the man turned around and asked, "Ty Borden?"

"Yep, that's me. Sorry, I forgot to put that we are in the barn on the order details." He explained.

"Oh its ok, I wouldn't have thought to go up there anyway. Here you go, 2 chicken curries, portion of chips, portion of fried rice, extra curry sauce and a free bag of prawn crackers." The guy said.

"Thank you very much." Ty replied, taking the bag off of the delivery driver. He waited until he had set off before walking over to the loft. Just as he started walking over, the screen door slammed and Tim walked out, "Hey I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Sorry Tim, I can't hear you!" Ty yelled over him.

"No, come here and talk to me…" Tim shouted.

"Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over all the noise out here. I best get going, our dinner is getting cold. It was nice talking to you!" Ty shouted, cutting him off and walking back over to the loft.

Jack walked outside when he heard raised voices and laughed, "Seems like someone is playing you at your own game there Tim!"

"God, he is so rude! He just completely ignored whatever I was saying and just pretended not to hear me!" Tim exclaimed.

"Oh Tim leave him alone! Considering we have ruined his and Amy's weekend plans, I think he has every right to be like that with you. I suggest you just get in your truck and drive home. Leave that man alone, let him spend some time with his wife!" Jack said, calmly.

Tim started grumbling, something about never being appreciated. He just got in his truck and drove back to Big River. Jack laughed as he saw him drive off and went back inside to tell the others what had just happened.

* * *

"…Oooh this looks amazing! Do you want to sit at the table, or the couch?" Amy asked as she was dishing out their curries.

"Let's be rebels and sit on the couch. No point setting the table for curries. One good thing about this takeaway is that we don't have to cook anything for breakfast!" Ty exclaimed.

"How on earth can you even be thinking about breakfast when we haven't even had our tea yet?" she laughed.

"Well, I'm a lad, so I prioritize food." He replied, "Oh and our marriage, that's somewhere up there along with my Netflix subscription," he teased.

Amy just shook her head, "You are such an idiot. Anyway, it is _our_ Netflix subscription now, seeing as you _kind of_ asked me to marry you! Come on, lets get this eaten before it gets cold."

They both walked over to the couch and ate their tea. After they were done, Ty took the plates and put the leftovers in the oven, he looked at his watch, "Right we have 22 hours left. What do you want to do?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, we could always use _our_ Netflix subscription and see if there is a decent film to watch. We could watch it in bed, seeing as I can't remember we last just spent the whole night in bed." She replied.

"You know what, that sounds like a really good plan. Plus, its not like we have to move from the couch to the bed for the chilling side of our Netflix time," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why do you think I suggested it?" Amy teased, standing up and walking over to the bed. Ty grabbed his laptop and took it over to the bed. They both climbed in they had decided on 'Step Brothers'. Ty opened his arms up for Amy to lie on him, they snuggled down together and pressed play.

* * *

After the film, Amy sat up and put the laptop on the chest of draws at the side of the bed and looked at Ty, who had a wicked grin on his face, "What?" She asked.

"Well, you did promise to make things up to me, you know, the fact I have been ridiculed by _your_ dad for near enough 2 days straight," he teased.

"Hmmm… Is this any help making things up to you?" She asked, trailing kisses down his jaw.

"Mmmm yeah, you're getting there," he laughed, "Although, it is going to take a lot more than just that!"

Amy looked at him and smiled, she leant in for a kiss, which soon turned passionate. It was safe to say, that the next 19 hours they had together, was Amy's way of making it up to her husband, for getting him to go on the cattle drive. They most certainty wasn't going to not take advantage of this time together.

 _The end._


End file.
